Find the discriminant of $3x^2 + \left(3 + \frac 13\right)x + \frac 13$.
The discriminant of the quadratic polynomial $ax^2 + bx + c $ is given by $b^2 - 4ac$. Substituting, the answer is $\left(3 + \frac 13\right)^2 - 4 \cdot 3 \cdot \frac 13 = 3^2 + 2 + \frac 1{3^2} - 4 = 3^2 - 2 + \frac 1{3^2} = \left(3 - \frac 13\right)^2 = \boxed{\frac{64}{9}}$.